jpfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
John Hammond Memmorial Park (SC)
John Hammond Memmorial Park is the main setting for the JP web series Second Chance. Staff Head of Staff *Tim murphy Lawyers * * * * * Genetisists *Henry Wu (D) Former cheif genetisist of the origional jurassic park killed by Composetgnethus *Elisa Wu- Daughter of henry wu ,fiancee of Tim murphy *Matilda sampson- Eldest of the sampson sibling horridly injured by a rouge pack of ceolophysis * * * * *Quinn Mizer (D)- Ceif genetisist of the Second chance park created. *Kestler Bime (D)- Byosyn 2.0 spy former partner of Henry Wu Enginers *Lucas Sampson- (D) middle sampson sibling death causes the escape of the dinosaus from the quarine barracks * * * * Computer programers * Lex Muphy- sister of Tim murphy *Terrance Sampson- Youngest of the sampson siblings secondary cause of the quarinte animals escape * * * Security * Angus Grooup (D)- head security oficer of the second chance park * * * * * Vetrinairians * Jess Harding *Sarah Harding * * * * * * * * * (Several staff memmbers are mentioned as casualtys) Locations The New park is located on a large (139 m.) nameless island in the south pacific. * Vistitor Center- Located in exact center of the island Hq for park operations * Marine facility1- A aquatic facility located 10 miles E from the visitor center in the central area * marine facility 2- A aquatic facility located 3.98 miles W from the Visitor center (holds mosasaurs and pliosaurs who preform shows like orcas) * Predator prerries- located 14.9 miles Ne from visitor center and is a series of large enclousers located in the southwestern section of the island containing a varying array of carnivorus dinosaurs *Ceratopsian Camp- located 21.4 miles Sw from visitor center contains as its name sugsests Ceratopsians * Sauropod Stream- located 30 miles Sw of visitor center *Hadrosaur hills- Located 36 miles Nw from visitor center * Abelisaur alps- Located 25.5 miles S from visitor center *Aviary- located 40 Miles from visitor center houses pterosaurs and primitive birds *Tyrannosaur Padocks- located 53 miles from visitor center holds varrying tyrannosaurids *Raptor Valley- Located 21 miles E of visitor center *Armor Paddock- Houses as its name sugests armored dinosaurs located 6 miles W of the visitor center *Spinosaur swamps *Croc ponds *Reptile House *Beastiarie *Quarintene Barrocks- Secret test facility unknown to over 90% of the staff until its inhabitants escape found 800 ft underground Creatures Aviary *7 Pteranodon *2 Quetzalcotlus *4 Ceradactylus *13 Ramphornychus *21 Dimorphodon *12 Archeyoptyrx Predator prerrie *7 Cryolophosaurus *3 Allosaurus *6 Acrocanthosaurus *2 Giganotosaurus *87 Compsognathus *12 ceolophysis *17 Dilophosaurus * 21 oviraptor *17 Troodon *6 Ornitholestes *13 Eotyrannus *12 Guan long Raptor Valley *12 Velociraptor * 6 Balaur *5 Deinonychus *3 Utahraptor *13 Bambiraptor Aquatic facility 1 * 4 Tanystropheous *5 Nothosaurus *6 cryptoclydius *2 Henodus *12 Hesperornis *30 Ichtyornis Aquatic facility 2 *2 Tylosaurus *2 Liopluredon Hadrosaur hills *21 parasaurolophus *14 Corythosaurus *9 Maiasaura *30 Iguanodon *5 Shuntagnosaurus Armor paddock *2 Polacanthus *12 Stegosaurus *7 Kentrosaurus *5 Minnmi Tyrannosaur Paddocks *2 T. rex *1 Tarbosaurus *3 Nannotyrannus Abelisaur Alps * 7 Ceratosaurus *6 Carnotaurus *7 Mujungatholus *2 Rugops sauropod paddock * 2 Sauroposiden *8 Brachiosaurus *6 Armargasaurus *14 Shunosaurus *31 Mussasaurus Ceratopsian Camp * 9 Triceratops * 5 Torosaurus * 21 Chasmosaurus *13 Protoceratops *12 Styracosaurus *5 Pachyrhinosaurus * 5 Eniosaurus Spinosaur Swamps * 6 Baryonyx * 3 Suchomimus * 2 Spinosaurus Croc ponds * 2 Deinosuchus * 2 Sarchosuchus Reptile house Beastearie * 1 megalania * 1 Dinilysia * 1 Titanoboa * 3 Kaprosuchus * 12 pythons *12 Ouranosaurus * 6 Altirhinus * 5 Plateosaurus * 26 Gallimimus * 30 Psittacosaurus * 18 Pachycephalesaurus *12 Stygimoloch *10 Dracorex *4 Estemmenosuchus *12 Scutosaurus *7 Edaphosaurus Quarintine Barracks * 2 Armargospinus *2 Tyrannops *16 comstegnethus *4 Lycanaraptor *8 Deinocanis * 7 Dilophoraptor *3 Ankylorodon Category:History's Sake